


Highly Educated & Informed Conclusions

by MyseryLuvsCompany



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Especially genius ones, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt, boys are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyseryLuvsCompany/pseuds/MyseryLuvsCompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige hasn't been well as of late and in true genius style, the boys immediately jump to the wrong conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highly Educated & Informed Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> For [one of these tumblr prompts](http://luvmesomepie.tumblr.com/post/101379543346/i-think-we-need-more-scorpion-fic-unfortunately) that sunk it's claws in and wouldn't let go. This is my first work in the Scorpion fandom and it was a bit daunting to write -as new fandoms usually are- so please be gentle and enjoy!

They're all standing around Walter's laptop when the first wave hit her. It's nothing serious, just the turning of her stomach, but it's enough to make Paige take a step back and press a hand to her abdomen. Luckily they're all engrossed in the current roll they've got going and pay little mind to her movements. Some number has been traced somewhere and they've finally got something to run with and a few minutes later the feeling has passed. Paige pays it no mind; she hadn't eaten yet after all, and the case went on. 

It continues to happen, with increasing frequency, for two weeks before someone finally takes notice. Granted one would hope that her clutching her mouth and running for the bathroom halfway through a conversation with Walter would draw _someone's_ attention. That one was new though. It's Happy that is sent in to knock on the door after her, because even though the others are geniuses, they are still men and know not to encroach on a woman in the bathroom. Even if she happens to be throwing her lunch up at the time. 

As the three of them stand there, watching Happy awkwardly shuffle her way back to the bathroom, it's Toby that breaks the silence. “Has anyone else noticed that Paige seems to have a particular disinterest in food as of late?” Sylvester frowns but Walter just stares at the doorway Paige and then Happy disappeared through. He had noticed, although he had kept it to himself. She'd picked at the dinners they'd shared, pushed food around more often than eating it, and had even turned down breakfast that day. He'd brushed it aside, attributed it to her mind being too focused on something to be inclined towards feeding her body. His own did it all the time. Well perhaps not so much now that Paige made sure he got three meals everyday, but on occasion. And he remembered the days with Collins. Paige wasn't quite at that level of disinterest, but coupled with her sudden sickness and the growing fatigue he'd also noticed, Walter was starting to get a little concerned. 

Apparently he wasn't the only one who'd noticed however because a moment later, Sylvester spoke up. “Yes and she's also been getting tired a lot quicker than normal. She hides it well but sometimes I see her slump down like she couldn't move even if she wanted to.” 

“Maybe she hasn't been sleeping well?” Toby offers, and Walker speaks before he can stop himself. 

“She's been sleeping fine. If anything she's been over sleeping.” Sylvester gives him a shocked side-eye, but Toby doesn't react. He'd have thought less of his friend if he had been shocked by the revelation that he and Paige were involved. Toby wasn't a behaviourist for nothing. Still, this sickness had him concerned. Walter wasn't the only one. 

“Well if it's not a lack of sleep, or something she's eaten, maybe it's something else,” Sylvester immediately starts running through possibilities as he always does. “Ralph hasn't been sick so it couldn't be a cold, and we're out of flu season so that's unlikely anyway. She said she's had persistent headaches lately but she'd put them down to stress, and now coupled with her vomiting and lack of appetite.....” Sylvester trails off and Walter turns to look fully at him, finally breaking eye contact with the door. It's never a good sign when Sylvester doesn't finish his train of thought. 

“All means what?” Toby asks the question Walter is quickly becoming afraid of. 

“They are all common symptoms of a brain tumour. I don't know if her family medical history has any predication towards tumours, not without looking into it of course, but if it is something her family has a history of, it's not impossible to think that Paige may have one too.” Walter feels like he's been sucker punched and all the air is ripped out of his lungs in a rush. His mind flashes through the symptoms Sylvester described, and a few he hadn't thought anything of before; the chest pain, the few stumbles she'd had around the apartment, the drowsiness. He couldn't turn his brain off now that Sylvester had planted the idea and all three of them fell back into silence. 

It was so quiet that the opening and closing of the garage door sounded like a bomb going off. Still it didn't budge the three men. Cabe must have sensed something was off because he approached hesitantly, standing alongside Toby to observe with the rest of them. 

“Something going on I should know about?” he asked, looking pointedly at the three of them.

“Paige has a brain tumour,” Sylvester blurted out. He'd never been particularly good in the face of authority, and for all that he was their ally, Cabe still exuded it in buckets. That did seem to throw Cabe however. The widening of his eyes, the tensing of his jaw, all signs of someone trying to hide their surprise. 

“That's... unfortunate,” he says finally. “When did she find out?” He glances towards the door now too.

“She hasn't been eating, she's fatigued all the time and now she's being physically sick; all in the last three weeks. We should take her to the doctor,” Toby offers and Cabe remains silent for a moment before he frowns. 

“So this is just you guys making assumptions?”

“Highly educated and informed conclusions actually,” Sylvester counters, looking at Cabe like it he doesn't understand the question fully. They don't _guess_ after all. “Her symptoms all fall into the spectrum of those experienced by people with brain tumours. If it progresses, she'll start to experience paralysis in parts of her body and other such symptoms.” 

One again, Cabe looks at them, but this time it's different. It's his usual 'are you kidding me?' expression but Walter gets the feeling the rugs about to be pulled out from under them. Again. “You do realise that you just described the typical symptoms of another illness right?” he asks. 

All three of them turn to look at Cabe and he sighs, as if finally realising that they have no clue to what he is referring; which they don't.

“Pregnancy? With child?” he offers, adding in half a dozen other terms and phrases that go straight over most of their heads, all the while with that expectant look. As if a lightbulb is going to go off in one of their brains any moment now and.....

Pregnant. The word slams home into Walter's brain and once again he feels like he's been sucker punched. 

“What is wrong with you guys? A woman starts getting sick and the first thing you jump to is brain tumour? You guys are as bad as google doctor. Please tell me none of you told Paige your 'highly educated and informed conclusion'?” Cabe asks, pinching the bridge of his nose and Toby and Sylvester shake their heads obediently. 

Walter is still trying to processing the whole 'Paige could be pregnant' revelation. He has an IQ of 197, he knows what a pregnancy is, and he knows where babies come from thanks to his sister. Walter can comprehend all of that with no problem. It's the part about this being Paige, his Paige, being pregnant with his baby. He's still standing there, stone still, when the girls re-emerge, Paige having cleaned herself up and Happy looking like she wants out of there as quickly as possible. 

Sylvester, Happy and Toby all take a step back as Paige approaches him, her head hanging a little as she fidgets with her hands. Everything is quiet for a few moments before Paige lifts her head and finally speaks. 

“Walter I think I need to go to the doctors.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to follow my updates on tumblr, I have an account [here](http://writingsinmysery.tumblr.com/) solely for that. This won't be used for anything but my fanfictions if you're worried about spam! In addition, I also write prompts and answer questions occasionally over there.


End file.
